Such Glasses
by destiny-chi
Summary: Yukio catches Rin trying on his glasses. What will he do to his nii-san?
1. Chapter 1

There might be a continuation depending on reviews/response so.. Yeah, enjoy!

-

He had always wondered how high his brother's spectacle degree was. He never really knew as to how his brother could stand wearing spectacles with such a heavy-looking frame.

Shaking his head, he put down the current manga edition he was reading as he turned towards Yukio's side of the room and caught sight of a black object on his pillow. On closer inspection, it turned out to be the younger Okumura's specs.

"Heh, since he appears to not be around… I shall try them on!"

Grinning to no one in particular, Rin swiped the glasses off the pillow and held it before his face.

"Ehhhh?" It actually feels quite light. "Is it some sort of special material?"

He peered into the two pieces of glass, trying to look around the room. He plopped down onto Yukio's bed as he perched the glasses at the bridge of his nose. He looked around, seeing only a blur as though he was seeing through a weird glass much like frosted glass. He widened and narrowed his eyes as he turned his head left and right, taking in the feeling of wearing glasses.

"His degree must be very high… Why won't he wear contacts? Oh right, then that would make us look so similar and girls might mistake me for him and swarm over me! He must be protecting his own popularity! Ano-"

He was cut off by a slam to their room door. The next thing he knew, a blurry figure was atop his body on the bed. The pair of glasses was taken off his face, which cleared his vision and made him gulp.

Yukio now had his specs on and was looking at him – what was that, annoyance? – as he looked down at Rin under him.

"May I ask, what were you doing with MY spectacles?"

Rin could practically see the words coming out of his younger brother's mouth in capital letters.

"Er… nothing..?" He looked away, not meeting the taller man's questioning gaze.

From his position, Yukio thought that Rin looked impossibly cute, his face steadily working up a blush at being caught trying out his glasses. And then again, what with the tail, he looked like an oversized kitty.

Rin felt a blush rising, not only because of being caught but also because of the fact that Yukio was right on top of him, and he felt uncomfortable. There had always been something he felt about Yukio that he could not help but feel uncomfortable about. Unable to help it, he tried to squirm away from under Yukio but the younger one held on to his wrist.

"Do you really think you can escape me after what you did?" Yukio said, grinning as he lowered his head and brushed the tips of Rin's ear with his lips.

He could feel the shudder run through his nii-san as he blew lightly.

"I'm not going to let you off all that lightly for doing that"

"Wha-" Rin was cut off a mouth smothering his and he gasped.

"Wait! This is wrong!" he tried to pull himself away from Yukio but the other held steadfast. "Don't deny it, nii-san. I know how you feel…"

With that, Rin felt his thoughts being overridden by the sudden need as his lips was plundered yet again, Yukio's tongue slowly entering his parted lips. He could not help but release a surprised moan, which made his face heat up all the more at his own behavior.

"You know, you looked really cute when you were wearing my glasses. And that's why I'm going to be possessive today and make you mine."


	2. Chapter 2

So.. Here's part 2(: I'm no good at writing smut so, please bear with me. And erm, check out my other story as well! It's a translated fic, so I can't actually be credited with writing it, except for doing the translation from Chinese to English:D

But yeah, thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I'm thinking of ending this short short story with this chapter so, anyways, ENJOY! ^^

* * *

><p>Rin bit back a moan as a tight warm wetness engulfed him, coaxing sweet drops of precome to leak into his brother's oh-so-willing throat, inner walls massaging, bringing Rin nearer and nearer to his climax.<p>

He bucked his hips into the heat, only to be held down by a strong grip. Rin clenched his fists onto the bed sheet, as he fought the urge to shove himself down Yukio's throat, wanting to fuck that smirk off his younger brother's face.

Just as he felt as if a white light was going to blind him, the sweet heat left him, causing him to shiver slightly and moan at the loss.

"I'm not gonna let you come so fast, nii-san... Remember, this was supposed to be punishment."

He looked down at where Yukio was, meeting an equally heated gaze, as Yukio reached behind to fumble around his pockets.

Rin had been stripped off all his clothing, shirt and dress slacks in a crumpled heap on the floor next to the bed. While Yukio had been immersed in divesting his nii-san of his uniform, a few buttons popped free as the exorcist became a bit more forceful as his desire grew. Rin still didn't know how to explain it to that clown Mephisto if he got caught mending his uniform.

xxxxx

While Rin was naked as the day he was born, Yukio was still fully dressed, and Rin reached forward to start unbuttoning his brother's clothing.

He stopped when he reached Yukio's pants, eyes widening at the size of the very noticeable bulge.

"It can't be... He can't be _that _big..."

Once Yukio's cock sprang free of its confines as Rin tugged his pants down, Rin gulped, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Why are you bigger than me, asshole Yukio?"

Yukio just smiled as he kissed the older sweetly, "Why, is that a crime, nii-san?"

As Rin sank into the kiss, he hardly noticed the fingers circling his tight entrance. The fingers had been slicked beforehand by Yukio with lube, and one finger slipped in without any problem.

Yukio gasped into the kiss at how tight Rin was, but then again, he _was_ a virgin. Well, both of them were. But it would all change by tonight…

As he added a second finger and started pumping, it was then Rin suddenly took notice of the two digits pumping in and out of his ass. He broke the kiss with a startled yelp.

"Ow ow ow! Watch it!" Rin yelped again, feeling very uncomfortable. Looking down at Yukio concentrating, a bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead… his younger brother seemed very knowledgeable in this area.

xxxxx

"Say… Yukio… have you done this… sort of thing… before?"

That was all he could get out before Yukio's hand reached up a bit to grasp Rin's cock. Rin lost his train of thought as Yukio pumped his quivering length, wanting more. Yukio timed the fisting to the rhythm which he set fucking Rin's ass with his fingers.

Rin could not help but scream as Yukio hit a particular area. "Yu…ki…o! There! Keep-!" He then threw his head back with reckless abandon when Yukio fingered his slit. He would have come if not for the fact that Yukio gripped the base of his length, preventing him from spilling anything.

"Oi, Yukio! Stop being a tease!"

Well, that was what he wanted to say, but it came out as a jumble of indecipherable words.

By now, a third finger has wormed its way into Rin, fully stretching him as Yukio pushed them in till his knuckle, in and out, till he kept hitting that same sweet spot of Rin's using his nii-san's cries and begging for release as indicators.

"What did I say before, nii-san? This is punishment… right?"

Rin's tail started swatting Yukio as Rin panted and writhed under him. All this while, Rin's tail had been left wrapped around Rin's torso, but it seemed that now, it can't take it anymore and wanted Yukio to fuck his owner. _Hard_.

Staring at his younger brother in disbelief, he then realized that Yukio had left his glasses on. And he could tell that Yukio was serious as there was that glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hahaha okay, I lied. This won't end here~<p>

Yes, I am evil in the fact that I'm dragging the sexing out. Most likely, the next chapter would really be the LAST so.. :3

Yeah, erm, hope the fail!smut was good enough though.


End file.
